


Couac

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick profite d'un précieux moment de calme pour prendre un bain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Rick poussa un soupir d'aise et s'allongea dans son bain. Pas de momie aux alentours, Jonathan venait tout juste de partir pour l'Egypte - il y allait de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci -, Alex l'avait accompagné - ce qui n'avait bizarrement pas eu l'air de l'enchanter - et Evy n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du British Museum, à le chercher partout dans la maison avant de faire irruption dans la salle de bain où elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le rejoindre dans la baignoire.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne tarde pas trop.

Il se prélassait tranquillement dans l'eau savonneuse lorsqu'un objet incongru, posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, attira son attention. Il étira le bras, le saisit, et l'observa.

Bizarre. Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir acheté un canard en plastique. Et ce ne pouvait pas être Evy. Il y aurait eu des hiéroglyphes dessus.

Alex ? Cela l'étonnait. Certes, il était encore un enfant, mais il avait passé l'âge des choses jaunes qui font "couac" quand on leur appuie dessus. Et puis, là encore, il y aurait probablement eu des hiéroglyphes.

Qui donc pouv...

Rick se figea un instant. Oui, si, probablement.

"COUAC !"

La chose rebondit contre le mur, et retomba dans la baignoire dans un "plouf" retentissant. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas si retentissant. Et, bientôt, le canard en plastique refit surface.

Rick l'observa quelques instants. Pourvu qu'il n'oublie pas de se moquer du mauvais goût de Jonathan.

Le canard en plastique lui rendit son regard, dans la mesure où les canards en plastiques sont capables de ce genre de choses.

L'Américain étira le bras.

"COUAC !"

***

Evelyne posa le paquet de parchemins sur une table et soupira.

"Je suis rentrée !"

Pas de réponse. Elle sourit. Jonathan absent, Alex de même… Rick devait probablement être en train de l'attendre… mmh… dans la chambre. Ou dans la salle de bain. Une des chambres. Ou une des salles de bains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver laquelle.

Sa recherche fut brutalement interrompue par un bruit pour le moins... inattendu.

"COUAC !"

Evy fronça les sourcils.

"Rick ?  
\- COUAC !"

Elle suivit le bruit. Tiens, une salle de bain…

Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell ouvrit la porte, et eût la surprise de voir son mari barboter dans un bain, très occupé à lancer une chose jaune vif contre un mur.

"... Rick ?"

Lequel se figea et lui fit un grand sourire.

"... tu es rentrée ?  
\- Je ne crois pas que je serai en face de toi, sinon. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je…"

Il attrapa la chose qui était tombée dans l'eau du bain, et Evelyn put reconnaître un canard en plastique.

"… ton frère a vraiment très mauvais goût."

... évidemment. Des fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir non pas un, mais trois enfants. Et le plus jeune n'était pas forcément le plus puéril.

Remarquant son absence de réaction, Rick se râcla la gorge et lança le canard en plastique à l'autre bout de la salle de bain.

"COUAC !"

Puis il étendit les bras et Evy tenta d'oublier les trois minutes précédentes.

***

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Un homme la franchit, suivit d'un adolescent à l'air éberlué.

"Oncle John… on va…  
\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, Alex ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! Un cadeau !"

Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, ouvrit une porte, s'y engouffra, en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, ouvrit une autre porte, s'y engouffra.

Alex soupira.

Il entendit un cri. Qui ressemblait furieusement à la voix de son père. Puis une flopée de jurons. Après quoi il vit son oncle descendre les escaliers plus vite encore qu'il ne les avait montés, tenant dans sa main une chose jaune, et le tirer par le bras hors de la maison.

Cette scène, qui ne dut pas durer plus de deux minutes, demeura à jamais l'un des plus grand mystères de sa vie.  
 **  
**FIN.  



End file.
